Captured
by WonderZoneLust
Summary: After revealing the powers that he hid for so long, Mikey was captured by the Kraang-Triceraton army in the midst of an infiltration, leaving his brothers with a mission to rescue him. But when a long lost member of a certain clan visits New York, the team is about to realize that there may be more to their brother than what they saw on that night. [Spiritual!Mikey AU]
1. Prologue

**MIKEY'S POV**

You'd pretty much wonder how I ended up in the newly rebuilt TCRI with a bunch of new (they look the same, honestly) Kraang people who locked me in this chamber.

I'd pretty much say that it's my fault. But let's not get into that.

Well I guess we could start this long tale with that one stormy night. Not exactly the stormy night you'd imagine with a lot of strong winds and all that. It was more of just lightning and thunder. Rain was hard, sure. But other than that, the most noticeable things on that night were lightning, thunder, and us. And by us, I mean me and my bros.

Normally, we wouldn't go out for patrol on a weather like this. But ever since our father's death and the discovery that the Triceratons have been working with a newly built Kraang army (wonder what happened back in Dimension X and outer space), we've been training and patrolling nonstop. And it kind of sucks when you have Leo for a sensei and leader. I don't even know when was the last time I played one of my games in my T-Phone, even for at least thirty seconds. Meals were always being prepared and eaten in the dojo during training. Even I, who has a lot of energy, am starting to get tired.

Now here's the thing about me.

I may have "accidentally" discovered what I really was when I was around six or seven. It was a secret that Sensei and I have kept between ourselves. And he was the only one who actually helped me control it.

It may sound weird but I have psychic or spiritual powers.

I'm not even kidding here. I don't know where they came from. Sensei and I were just looking for scraps of worms and algae when this huge metal thing just fell into the sewers and I suddenly blocked it with some of my weird powers so it wouldn't hit us. The next thing I knew, it went flying outside.

Of course, Sensei was shocked and worried and so was I. I didn't even know that I could do it! It was crazy. Master Splinter ended up rushing us back home so he could do some research. And I remember Sensei saying that he couldn't understand what it was either. Then he told me that we were going to have secret training for this and it kind of stopped when my brothers and I started going out. The last thing Sensei said about these kinds of things is that I need to conceal it all in. People can do terrible things to me if I do. And I don't think my brothers can understand.

I mean, I was captured for a reason.

Wait. We were talking about what happened before I ended up here, right?

Oh! Sorry, dude. I usually jump from one topic to another without even finishing the first one.

Where was I? Right.

So obviously, I hid my powers because I didn't want my brothers to get all freaky on me. It actually hurts hiding them in. It's like something's eating your guts and who would do that? That's just gross! But yeah. It really hurts just to hide them in. Back when Sensei was alive, I could just release it all in special training. But with everything that's happened, hiding them all in was so hard. Probably when nobody's around me, I'd just discreetly lift anything with my powers. Anything, really. Even a rock would do. But with Leo's harsh training, it's becoming worse and I needed to find a way to release it.

But if there's one thing I mastered in Sensei's training, it's the power to hide the truth.

April would've already known, considering that she's a crazy psychic. But for some reason, I have this ability to block some powers other psychics can do to me. One of which is going into my actual psyche. That's why, even up to now, despite going into my brain, my bros still don't know the truth. I made an imaginative world to cover up the real things going on in my head unconsciously. That's also why the Squirrelanoids only saw pizza in my psyche as well. Even my brain is hiding behind a mask. And as long as that mask does not break, all is good.

Anyways, Leo spotted some Foot soldiers going into the bad side of town. So he yelled, "Let's go, boys!" and we followed them.

Thing is, hiding them in for more than twenty four hours came with a price. While we were jumping from roof to roof, my head started hurting. I felt so dizzy. It was like the whole world was spinning. And it's like something is forcing me to release all my powers out. I wanted to cry. But I couldn't.

How I ended up surviving the trip is, up until now, a mystery.

Those Foot soldiers went into this kind of small arena. And not just less than a block away were Rahzar, Fishface, Newtralizer, and Tigerclaw. I think it was Fishface who was a carrying a box.

Now we were, for once, shocked.

"What the shell is that vermit doing there?!"was Raph's first response to this whole fiasco.

And then I sensed something.

There was a Kraang in that box...which was weird because we wiped them out, right? Something probably happened back in Dimension X.

Also, wasn't the Newtralizer an enemy to the Kraang?

But that was not all.

A Triceraton opened the door of the arena.

Long story short, Donnie screamed because of panic and Leo just gave him a good slap in the face.

"Guys, be quiet! We don't know what they're up to this time,"he whispered rather angrily. And while the three of them were arguing about what to do, the pain I was experiencing got worse.

It's like I was having a heart attack. I tried to get a grip on myself. But I couldn't, for some reason. It's like there's an explosive in me and somebody's trying to activate it. I got more dizzy. I wanted to puke, man. I could even feel myself turning pale and colder.

But I had to conceal it. Even if it hurt.

Even so, it was too hard for me to handle.

Once they were done, I had to focus on listening to the plan. But it's like my brain was having a civil war. One wanted to listen while the other screamed, "Dude we're suffering here!"

How I still managed to understand all that is still a mystery.

The plan was simple. We sneak in, plant gas bombs around the arena, let Donnie do the exploding work, then attack the bad guys while the fog was still there before we snatch the box and go away.

Although, I wasn't really sure how to explain to my brothers that there was a Kraang inside. But that would mean risking my secret. So I said nothing.

We were given twenty bombs each. Raph and Leo were assigned to do the upper parts while Donnie and I were to plant them at the lower parts. Being desperate in stopping the pain and hiding it at the same time, I used my powers to plant ten of them. They just simply flew around and attached themselves to random parts of the walls. I just stuck the other ten, not caring where I was actually placing them.

To my relief, Donnie just assumed that I was quick.

But did it stop the pain?

No.

Well it kind of did. But it still hurt. I felt so nauseous.

And yet, I still remained stable. I _had_ to focus.

We finally reassembled at the upper part and wore masks. Donnie had just finished calling April and Karai when he sent the bombs off.

And it worked. The others were coughing and they couldn't even see a thing. We jumped down and attacked. I used my kusarigama chains in holding Tigerclaw before giving his face a well deserved kick. Fishface got me and I just elbowed him before punching the lights out of him repeatedly. Soon, April, Casey, and Karai came and joined us in taking down the Foot soldiers. In a matter of minutes, everyone, even Rahzar and the Triceraton, was knocked out.

Well, almost everyone.

The Newtralizer just hit us to the wall using his tail. Leo got up and tried to attack him. But there was something that prevented him from doing it.

It was after I realized that Newtralizer felt somewhat different that he electrocuted Leo using his lightning powers.

"Leo!"

Raph snarled then ran to attack, only to be met with the same fate. The others followed but ended up being electrocuted.

At that point, they were coughing out blood. They tried to stand up, ready to attack. But Newtralizer won't give up.

After the third strike, something broke my mental shield. I was furious. My family was dying.

I was shaking. I felt the power controlling me. At that point, I didn't care about what my brothers would think about me anymore.

I ran.

I jumped and attacked him with my powers. Blue-white light came out of me and it just consumed the Newtralizer before I heard him screaming. The light can act like fire. So it would feel like he's being burned alive.

My pupils were gone, only replaced with nothing but light. I felt myself flying after attacking him with light.

I was really _really_ pissed.

"No one...messes...with my brothers!"

Chairs were ripped out from the upper part of the arena. Rocks and a lot of other things like crates just came crashing to him. And before I knew it, the light that surrounded him exploded.

Newtralizer was no more.

I landed, happy that I managed to release all of it before realizing something.

I turned to my brothers and friends, who were shocked as shell. My brothers' jaws just dropped to the floor and April, Casey, and Karai just stepped back, fear and surprise and amazement in their eyes.

"How come..."I looked at April, who was staring at me with shock and disbelief. "How come...I couldn't sense it...?"

"Mikey..."Leo looked at me with some kind of mix of emotions that I couldn't point out. He made an attempt to walk towards me but I stepped back.

Before I knew it, the Kraang came out and attacked me. I used my powers to block his attack before sending more deadly light to it.

I had to run.

I had to escape.

So I did. I flew away.

The last thing I heard from the arena was my brothers screaming my name.

I couldn't anymore. My secret was exposed. I couldn't live with them anymore.

I knew that they would be in danger if my secret was found out. Now that they did, there was no turning back to them anymore.

How was I going to explain that I knew more about the Kraang than them?

What would Sensei think of me now?

Somewhere in the middle of my flying escape, a light shone upon me.

It was a Triceraton spaceship.

I landed, ready to fight.

But it was no use anymore. A fleet of spaceships had surrounded me.

I felt tired. My powers were draining me.

And then I think I passed out. The next thing I knew, I woke up in this chamber. And in front of me, aside from glass, of course, were Kraang and Triceraton scientists. I had wires and tubes around me. And around me was some weird liquid. It's like those superhero movies where freaks were locked up in chambers shaped like long pills and they had tubes on them with that weird liquid and there were computers and other techy stuff below there and then the mad scientists were just testing them out.

I can't escape.

It's no use.

The universe will be gone...because of me.


	2. First Meeting

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

Unfortunately for the team, they could not catch up with Mikey. For countless hours, they went from rooftop to rooftop, hoping for at least a sign that the youngest was still there. While the turtles searched from top to bottom, April, Casey, and Karai managed to hack into the surveillance system, looking for any sign that their orangle clad friend might be there. And to their devastation, they could not find anything but one clue.

His orange bandana, which was left on the rooftop of an apartment building, was ripped apart. To make matters worse, it was smeared in blood.

Donnie bit his lip as he finally found it. He gently picked it up before bursting into tears.

"No...no...Mikey..."

Meanwhile, Raph and Leo watched from behind.

"Goddammit!"Raph exclaimed. Leo couldn't even lecture his younger brother on his attitude. He knew that Raph had every single right to feel frustrated. And Leo could even admit that he, too, was infuriated and confused.

He didn't care if Mikey possessed such powers. He just wanted him back.

Leo screamed. Who knew that a simple infiltration can end up like this?

Donnie walked to them, holding onto the torn piece of cloth, tears still in his eyes.

"L-Leo..."

Said turtle bit his lip.

 _You have to pull yourself together, Leonardo. Sensei wouldn't like the state you are in right now._

"Meeting in the dojo. Now."

* * *

The turtles, April, Casey, and Karai formed a circle and sat down.

"Well, what do we do now?"April asked. Raph gritted his teeth. Donnie covered his face. Leo closed his eyes. Karai just looked down.

"More importantly, what were those powers?"Casey asked. The purple clad turtle removed his hands from his face. "Probably telekinesis."

"Meaning...?"

"All I know is that a person can take control of any certain matter in the whole universe using their mind. They can possess a lot of abilities but the intensity and amount of force put into such are based on their emotional state."

Raph and Leo looked at each other, confused.

Donnie groaned. "He has some sort of mind controlling magic, okay? And the amount of strength put into them are based on how the wielder feels. Understand? It's kind of like April's."

Raph and Leo finally nodded. "Crystal clear."

"But wait. How come Red didn't sense it then?"

All attention went to April. Said teenager sighed and bit her lip.

"I didn't know. I didn't sense it, okay?"

"Then the mental shield must have been really strong,"Donnie uttered. His brows furrowed. "But no one can simply master that without any sort of training. And even if there was, it would take years."

"Now that you mentioned it..."

All eyes turned to Leo. Raph frowned. "If ya have somethin' to say, better spill it out, Fearless."

"I know! I just...kind of observed something. It happened one time before we were allowed to go to the surface."

"Okay, Leo,"Donnie commented. "Go on."

"I was sort of bothered with something I've dreamed of. It was around four in the morning and I was going to the dojo when I heard Sensei and Mikey talking. I thought that Sensei was giving him some extra training. But now that I think about it, the words seemed strange."

"What did he say?"Raph asked.

Leo looked down. "Something like 'telekinesis', 'control', 'power', and 'hide'. I thought I was still dreaming so I went back to bed. But that wouldn't leave my mind ever since."

"So even Father knows,"Karai uttered. Donnie looked at them and sighed. "That leaves us with no choice. We have to search for evidences in their rooms."

"But wouldn't that be...wrong?"Raph asked.

"We have no choice, Raph,"Leo replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, it might be the only way for us to rescue Mikey-"

"But how the shell do we rescue that idiot if we don't even have one damn clue on where he is?!"

Leo got tense and removed his hand from his shoulder.

"Wasn't there a Kraang in the arena though?"April asked. Donnie's eyes widened.

"Now that I think about it, weren't they already wiped out?"

Leo looked at the ceiling. "Something must've happened in Dimension X. And it's weird because they weren't after April this time. Do you think...they're after Mikey?"

"And maybe that reason why has to do something with his tellie powers!"

"Telekinesis, Raph."

"I don't care! We have to do something now before something bad happens to him! Because...because..."He bit his lip before tears started flowing from his eyes. Donnie soon followed before Leo hugged his remaining brotherds. Even his eyes started becoming wet.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll get him back. I promise."

Yet on the inside, his heart tightened and ached with so much pain.

 _We'll find a way, little brother. Just hold on, okay?_

* * *

 _"L-Leo!"_

 _Four year old Leonardo bit his lip as he opened his arms, watching worriedly as little Mikey hung onto one of the ladder steps. It had not been less than an hour ago when Leo found out that Mikey was trying to go to the surface. And once the eldest did convince him to not do so, that's when the youngest realized that he made a mistake._

 _"Just jump, Mikey!"_

 _Mikey was already on the verge of tears. He was so close to the manhole yet very far from his own brother._

 _"B-But what if I die?!"_

 _He gritted his teeth. Oh how he just hated that word._

 _"It will be okay! Just trust me!"_

 _And after a few moments of hestitation, Mikey let go of the rail and fell into Leo's arms._


	3. Investigation

Their first stop was Splinter's room.

Ten minutes had passed since their meeting and everyone had agreed to split up. After drawing lots, it was decided that Raph, Donnie, and Casey will investigate Splinter's room (much to Leonardo's annoyance) while the rest would go to Mikey's.

Yet five minutes after they went in, Raph was on the verge of giving up.

"We're never going to find anything!"he groaned before kicking the wall. Donnie gritted his teeth. "Raph, this is our father's room! You can't just inflict damage to it!"

"Well, we technically are invading it and kind of damaging it too,"Casey muttered. Donnie couldn't argue with his logic. Clothes and other belongings have been thrown to the floor while the futon has been messed up.

"You're right,"

Donnie looked at Raph, whose head was down. "Let's just continue this. For Mikey."

"For Mikey."And they went back to searching. Raph had decided to check the lower cabinets before he finally discovered something.

"Guys, I found an envelope!"

Their heads perked up before going to the eldest in the room. Casey squinted his eyes. "Look at the date,"he said.

Raph read the date that was imprinted on the fold.

His eyes widened.

"This was written on the day before he...,"Raph gulped. Donnie rubbed his shell.

"Easy, Raph. Not now."

And Raph nodded before he finally opened the envelope. He pulled out a paper which was folded neatly.

"It's probably his last will, dude,"Casey commented. Donnie went into his thinking pose. "Now that I think about it, Leo did say that sensei predicted his own death."

"And the goof suggested that we should invite sensei to the Mutanimals' party. He wouldn't normally say that sensei should come!"Raph exclaimed.

"Do you think your bro has...future predicting powers and possibly told everything to Splinter?"Casey asked.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions,"Donnie started as Raph gave the letter to him. He unfolded it and stared at the words. "But I think this letter has some answers. Let me read it."He cleared his throat and began.

 _My sons,_

 _By the time you are reading this, I have passed on. I know all of you are deeply grieving over such tragedy. But do not worry for whatever may come, I will always be here with you._

 _With that, I must apologize. I have kept a secret with your brother over the years and, until now, am still regretting our decision to not say one word about it. Despite our different reasons, we had one common generalization and defense to our choice: we were afraid that you three would be in danger because we knew that many more people would be interested in a mutant with telekenesis than a mutant without any supernatural powers._

 _But now that I am gone, I wish to finally tell the truth._

 _Your brother, Michelangelo, has supernatural powers. And yes. He does have telekinesis. It means that he can acquire control of anything using his mind. In short, he has similar powers as to that of April's. But unlike hers, his own abilities are entirely based on his emotional state. With that, I have been secretly training your brother to strengthen his mental shields and control his gifts. But it seems that I have not taught him everything._

 _I do wish that I had more time. But just a few minutes ago, Michelangelo has received a vision from the future. It had something to do with my upcoming death._

 _Now please do not blame your brother for this. Even he has asked me if we could prevent it. But I simply replied, "No." And you will learn one day why I said such._

 _I love you all so much. Please remember that. And I apologize if I have ever done anything wrong to you. You will always be my children in my heart. And I will watch and guide you in the sidelines._

 _Love,_

 _Your father_

Donnie dropped the letter, buried his hands into his face, and sobbed. Raph, despite the urge to cry, let the tears flow but at the same time, hugged Donnie and rubbed his shell. Even Casey, who barely knew him, wiped away his own tears.

They already lost their father. And they aren't ready to lose their youngest either.

And they made a silent promise to each other to protect Mikey at all costs once they get him out.

But for now, all they could do was to pour out their sadness over the losses they've experienced.

 _Please hold on, little bro. Just a little bit longer,_ Raph thought.

* * *

 _"If you're a sheep, then what am I?"_

 _Ten year old Mikey and Raph had just finished playing a video game when they started talking about what character they can be._

 _Mikey smiled. "Then you're the bear!"_

 _Raph's eyes widened, anger and shock in his face. "But that would make me evil!"_

 _"No, dude! I didn't mean it that way. I mean, the bear was only trying to protect his family, right?"_

 _The red clad turtle looked down. Mikey looked at him. A part of him felt guilty for saying such words. But the other knew that expressing it all out would be the right thing to do. So he continued._

 _"I know what he did was bad but think about it, Raphie. His brother was kidnapped and he had no other way to get him back. If I were the bear, I'd do the same."_

 _"S-So, what are you saying?"_

 _Mikey smiled. "You keep us safe from harm. And you love us, deny it or not. And you'd even put our lives first before yours. That's like...not selfish."_

 _From then on, Raph started feeling better about himself._

Meanwhile, Donnie was too caught up in his own thoughts to even regain composure. He could just imagine what the kidnappers might do to his own little brother.

 _Please don't go yet, Mikey. You're my only little brother and I need you. I need you so much. Please wait for us..._

* * *

 _"Donnie, do you think I'm weird?"_

 _Eleven year old Donatello's head perked up to see his little brother, who sat next to him on the couch, looking more down than usual. For some reason, his brothers felt that Mikey was not okay. But all of them decided that they would let Mikey take his time to approach one of them. A_ _nd it was not a surprise that the first person he'd go to is Donnie._

 _The older of the two closed his book. "W-Why would you say that, Mikey?"_

 _Mikey bit his lip, hugging his teddy bear. It was the only present Splinter has ever given him in his life. And Donnie_ knew _how much his little brother treasured it._

 _"W-Well...I've been watching shows...and I see people who are just like you...and Leo...but none of them are like me..."_

 _"And?" It was a natural trait of Donnie's to be soft and patient to his little brother. Normally, he was one to easily snap at everyone else and he'd be able to stay mad at them for days. But despite everything Mikey's done to him, he can never have the heart to actually get pissed at him. That's why, out of all brothers, comforting their youngest was Donnie's specialty._

 _"Does...that make me...weird...?"_

 _Donnie's eyes widened. "O-Of course not! You know what that means?"_

 _Mikey tilted his head. Donnie smiled and hugged his little brother. How long has it been since he last hugged him?_

 _"It means you're special. And nobody will ever replace you."_

 _Somehow, he felt the freckled turtle smile. "Thanks, D."_

 _"Anytime, little bro. Anytime."_


	4. Spencer

Leo didn't know how to react when he first saw the Kraang on his hands.

It wasn't anything at first. They were just going over his messy room, looking around to see if there were clues that would answer why Mikey possessed those powers.

It was only when they were about to give up when they discovered a tunnel under his bed.

Where did the tunnel lead them, you may ask?

It led them to another bedroom.

It wasn't anything like the one above, actually. The walls were coated with white painting and the floor was dressed in gray. To their left was a simple bed, neatly made with Mikey's teddy bear on top of it. And to their right were a desk, chair, a laptop decorated with pizza stickers, and a shelf full of books and magazines.

But that wasn't what shocked Leo the most.

To their front was a Kraang that appeared to be meditating on a red pillow which sat on a small table. Its eyes were closed and mind was focused.

The three froze upon finally letting the fact that there was a Kraang in front of them sync in.

Their first instinct? To attack.

They were already going to make a run for it when the Kraang opened its eyes and told them, "Hush."

April was the first one to stop.

"Guys!"

Leo and Karai followed her but were confused.

"April, what is it?"It was expected that Leo would be the first to ask. After all, he couldn't find a reason why his little brother had a Kraang in his other bedroom (if that even was Mikey's in the first place)

April closed his eyes.

"Guys...he's not an actual Kraang."

"What-"

Before Karai could even finish, the "Kraang" coughed before smiling.

"Good day, ladies, and gentlemen. What might have brought you here?"

Leo was on the verge of freaking out.

One: The "Kraang" spoke like a normal human.

And two: It wasn't even afraid. It was as if he had already expected them.

Karai looked at Leo with a face that said, "Say something."

Leo, although still shocked, gulped and tried to retain his sanity.

"Wh-Who are you?"

The "Kraang" hopped onto Leo's hand before answering, "I am Professor Spencer Dunceman. Or," Spencer looked at himself before continuing, "I...used to be."

April was the next one to regain herself. "Are...you a mutant?"

"Hmmm. I would not say mutant either. But you could say that...that is...if human to Kraang is considered mutation." He smiled. "Shall we sit down, my friends? I had a feeling that dear Michelangelo told you the truth already. He should be down in a few minutes-"

"Mikey's been kidnapped."

April, Leo, and Spencer looked at Karai who frowned while looking down.

"W-What-"

"It's true...Professor...Spencer."Leo looked down. Somehow, he wanted to cry. He wanted to cry not just because he failed as a leader. But he wanted to weep in despair for his baby brother was gone. Probably being tortured. Probably dead.

He shook his head. _No. You have to stay calm._

"The...Kraang came back. And we don't know if they took Mikey."

Spencer looked down for a bit before rubbing his temple using one of his tentacles. "This is a lot to take in. I did fear for the worst."

April bit her lip. "I think we should sit down for a bit. Professor, is that okay?"

Spencer smiled. "You may call me Spencer, dear. And yes. I insist."

Once they finally got comfortable on Mikey's bed, Leo sighed, holding the teddy bear his brother has always cherished. Spencer looked at it and smiled sadly.

"That was a gift I gave to him when he was nine."

Leo widened his eyes. "So you mean he didn't venture out the sewers by himself?"

"Well...he did afterwards."Spencer sighed. "Michelangelo and I had a long history together."

"Could you please tell us then,"April asked. "About how you found Mikey, I mean."

"And what about his powers? Where did they come from?"Karai added.

Spencer nodded. "I guess I should answer them one by one. You see,"he turned to Leo. "Your father and Michelangelo ventured into the sewers one time when an incident happened."

"Incident?"Leo asked.

"Yes. A metal piece that was probably from a construction had crashed into the sewers and Michelangelo made a large dome shield to protect them using his powers. He probably didn't even know he could do that because once the shield was gone, his face held fear. Back then, I was trying to look for a retro mutagen so I could be human again but it seems that fate led me somewhere else.

"So I tried to follow him and then he discovered me on the night of that event..."

* * *

 _Mikey tilted his head, trying to poke Spencer's tentacles one by one._

 _"What...are you?"_

 _Spencer chuckled. "My name is Professor Spencer Dunceman. You can call me Spencer though."_

 _The first thing the professor had expected from him was fear because after all, a talking brain was already scary enough. Mutant turtles, sure. They were fine. But a talking brain was a different story._

 _Instead, Mikey rubbed its head gently, smiling. "I would yell to my brothers that there is an alien but,"he yawned. "I'm...too...tired..."_

 _Once he finally slept in front of the professor, the latter rubbed his head and smiled._

 _"It is best if they do not know for now."_

* * *

Spencer smiled. "Little by little, we managed to get by. The next day, I managed to explain where I came from and how I found him. He was, at first, confused. And that is understandable since he was six. But as he grew, that is when he finally understood my words and his powers."

April was amazed. She could imagine the bond Mikey and Spencer had since that day.

"And you were, like, his father, right?"

Spencer let out a lighthearted laugh. "He did tell me about that once."

* * *

 _"I don't get it, Spencer."_

 _Spencer looked at seven-year old Mikey, who stopped in the middle of drawing. The elder looked worried. It was rare to see the usual happy-go-lucky child get sad all of a sudden._

 _"Why aren't we allowed to call Master Splinter 'daddy'?"_

 _Spencer let out a, "Hmmm..." before answering his question._

 _"Well he is also teaching you ninjutsu so-"_

 _"I mean, I understand that but,"He put the red crayon down. "It doesn't feel right. It's like saying that I don't have a parent. And I want a parent. I want a daddy since it's impossible to find a mommy."Mikey giggled at the thought of the rat finding a lady to love and marry._

 _It brought the professor to a memory that still retained in the recesses of his mind. A memory of happiness and a child's warm laugh._

 _Somehow, he felt his heart break._

 _He knew that he'll never make it back to him, even if he had taken the retro mutagen._

 _He had to let go for it was long in the past. And with Mikey, he could start a new life._

 _"What about me? Do you not consider me as a father?"_

 _Mikey was surprised. And that was to be expected._

 _"S-So I can call you daddy?"_

 _Spencer smiled. "If that is what you wish, my son."_

* * *

"Michelangelo was like the best son to ever exist..."

* * *

 _Ten-year old Mikey gripped the tray carefully, afraid to look at the results._

 _"It is nothing to fear, my son."Spencer said. Mikey bit his lip._

 _"But what if they look like charcoal?"_

 _"I'm sure they do not. We did follow the instructions, after all."_

 _After much thinking, Mikey finally decided to pull the tray out from the oven._

 _He gasped upon looking at the golden brown cookies that produce a kind of smell that made him hungry._

* * *

"Every single day with him was full of excitement..."

* * *

 _"This tastes awful,"Fifteen-year old Mikey stuck his tongue out after tasting one of Casey's brownies. Spencer looked at him while putting the book down._

 _"It is food, my son. And it is a gift. You must finish it."_

 _Mikey snorted. "Why don't you try it then?"_

 _"If that is what you wish,"Using one of his tentacles, Spencer grabbed the fork from his hand, pierced the brownie using the utensil, and brought the sweet to his mouth._

 _When his tongue touched it, however, he put the fork down and tried to gulp whatever trace remained in his mouth._

 _"You...are right. This is rather disgusting and indigestible."_

 _Mikey looked at the remaining brownies on the plate. "Well, what do we do with them now?"_

 _Spencer thought for a bit before looking at the turtle._

 _"How long has it been since you pranked Raphael?"_

* * *

"And soon, the bits and pieces of my old human life were blurred and mixed together until they rested in my subconscious."

"Because...you had Mikey..."Karai uttered, her voice going softer as each word was said.

Leo gripped onto the teddy bear, finally allowing a tear to come out. He sniffed. He covered his face using the teddy bear and cried.

"Mikey..."

Spencer looked down. For some odd reason, he felt a strange, unsettling feeling in his heart. One that he hadn't experienced after what happened in London. The mutated Kraang felt the tears trying to break the wall that blocked them from escaping.

But he had to pull himself together.

After all, they have to find Mikey.

"Now is not the time to mourn."

Leo wiped his tears upon hearing those words and nodded. "You're right, Spencer." And he stood up with newfound determination. April and Karai followed before Spencer jumped from the bed.

"Let's go save Mikey."


End file.
